The Girl of the Tower
by Jordaens Know the Name
Summary: Jeanette Marie was left on the steps of the Palace of Justice and raised by Frollo. As she grew, she befriended and fell in love Quasi. She never saw him as the monster that people cursed him to be. Fearing she would disobey him, Frollo sent her to an asylum. After 4 years she escaped to Paris to finally bring Frollo to an end. But will her poor health lead to her own demise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl

Frollo pulled back the blanket to see the deformed face of the child. He was stricken with fear seeing the creature as the spawn of a demon, considering the "heathen ways of the gypsies. He was stopped by the Archbishop as he tried to drown the child in a well.

"STOP," The bishop cried.

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!" Frollo exclaimed dangling the child over the well

The Archdeacon sang to the Jude,  
"SEE THERE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILT

ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME."

"I am guiltless-she ran, I pursued."

"NOW YOU WOULD ADD THIS CHILD'S BLOOD TO YOUR GUILT

ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME."

"My conscience is clear!"

"YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MINIONS

YOU CAN CLAIM THAT YOU HAVEN'T A QUALM

BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM,

NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE

FROM THE EYES

THE VERY EYES OF NOTRE DAME!"

Frollo's eyes darted from statue to statue, from Saint to Saint. He finally begged to the holy man, "What must I do?"

"Care for the child, raise it as your own."

What?! You mean i am to be saddled with this misshapen- Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

"Live here? But where?"

"Anywhere." Frollo then sang in his thoughts.

"JUST SO HE'S KEPT LOCKED AWAY WHERE NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE.  
Who knows. our Lord works in mysterious ways.  
EVEN THIS FOUL CREATURE MAY YET PROVE ONE DAY TO BE  
OF USE TO ME."

An evil smile crept upon his face. Even so he kept his word, he raised the child and hired a nurse to care for the job of a mother. He raised the boy, teaching him right from wrong, as he saw it. He named the boy, Quasimodo for his half-formed face. Quasimodo looked up to Frollo, not knowing his true schemes. He believed what he was taught, and always remained loyal. Frollo admired his loyalty, and knew he could one day use it to his advantage.

Two years after Frollo had taken in Quasimodo, there was a baby left on the steps of the palace of justice, a baby girl. Nothing came with the child but the basket she was left in.

Frollo had been in need of an heir since he had no children nor a wife. He took the girl in and raised her in the palace of Justice. He named her Jeanette Marie.

He hired the same nurse to care for her, and he cared for her as if she were his own. Frollo even let her spend time with Quasimodo. He taught her all that he had taught Quasimodo, only she didn't act as obedient as Quasimodo. For instance she would question why her father why the world had to see Quasimodo as a monster.

Her strong will was something that Frollo kept a close eye on as she grew older. As for Jeann, she kept a close eye on her father and always made sure she would be there to protect Quasimodo, and to learn more about him and the gypsies.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gypsy Man

Chapter 2: The Gypsy Man

After 10 years, Jeanette grew into a vibrant, beautiful young lady. Her long, sun kissed brown hair was cloaked by a lavender veil she wore purple dresses as a sign of her future regal title, even though she was kind to the villagers and acted as though she were one of them (which she very well could have been). She wore her skirts anckle long, so they wouldn't tear as she ran with the children. She even played with some of the gypsie children, which angered her father.

Everyday before she would return to her home, she would go to the cathedral to see Quasimodo. There they would carve the villagers out of scraps of wood, and look at the city from the top balcony. Quasimodo would often get worried as she would stand on the landing, as is if she were to jump, but only to let the wind flow through her hair and to see the village better. When Frollo would go away on business, she would spend her nights in the tower with Quasi and the Gargoyles. They would talk of their dreams, and how Quasimodo was "abandoned" by his mother.

Jenn had always wondered about Quasi's real family. From what she had seen from the gypsies, while they mey have occationally tricked some people out of money, they were kind people. They were kind to all, especially the children with whom she played. She felt she needed to investigate further into the stories that Frollo had told to them since they were young. Who would know more than the gypsies king, and teller of stories, Clopan Trouillefou.

The morning Jeann went to see the Gypsie Man was one that she had planned for carefully. Frollo had taken a three day journey to have a conference with the King. Frollo had aranged that the guards keep watch over her, and that she stay with Quasimodo in the belltower, as he usually did. After he left in his charriot, the guards spoke to her, "What do you plan to do today m'lady," said the smaller, rounder of the two.

"I plan on walking around the village before my archery lesson."

"Very well, shall we fetch you for your lesson," asked the taller guarf with the mustashe.

"Yes, thank you."

With that, the guards left. Jeann waited until they reached a distance that blinded her from their sight. It was then that she made her haste to the Gypsie mans booth where he was setting up a puppet show for the children.

"Monsieur?" She said in an anxious tone, the man turned to greet her. He was surprised to see that the young girl standing before him was the judges daughter.

"Well what brings you here, mademoiselle?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I take it you know who I am?"

"How could I not know the face of the sucessor of the man who persecutes my people?"

"Then if you know me so well, you also know that I am nothing like my father, nor do I in any way approve of his actions."

The man, smirked at her behind his mask and he set down his puppet. "That is true isn't it," he said, "Well Madame, what brings a distinguished young lady such as yourself to come before a 'theiving' gyppsie?"

"You are the patriarch of the gypsies."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Then tell me this," she demanded, "tell me what truly happened to Quasimodos mother."

Clopan face turned gravely depressed for a moment. He quickly smiled and said, "Ah yes, beautiful Mirela."

"Mirela? That was his mother."

"Yes, may she rest in peace," Clopan said in a low voice.

"So she died? Is that why she left him at the Cathedral? She knew?"

Clopan grimmaced slightly, "In a sence, only she tried her best to escape her death; alas Frollo insisted it."

"What do you mean insisted? Where you there when she died?"

"I was there before he ran, until I was dragged away in chains."

"He arrested you? Then how did you see her die?"

"A man knows when his lover has been taken from him."

"Lover?" The girls eyes widdened as she realized the identity of Quasimodos father.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunchbacks Father

Chapter 3: The Hunchbacks Father

"Quasimodo is your son," Jenn said.

Clopan stayed silent, letting the brim of his hat cover his face.

"Why have you never tried to help him," she asked, "To spare him from his humiliation?"

"It was that boy who lead Mirela to her death."

"He was a baby," Jenn said, "he is her son, a piece of her. Isn't that something worth protecting?"

Clopan smiled "For a child of your age, you are very wise. Yet you have much to learn." Clopan went into his booth leading Jenn. It was there she saw a puppet of Quasimodo. Jenn picked up the puppet and looked at Clopan.

"For years," he said, "I've told their story to the children, in the hope that they would see us gypsis as more than thieves, and to see him as something more than the monster he is described as. I don't blame my son for Mirelas death, but I can never be sure of how much he has been influenced by Frollo. Maye one day I will; but until then I can't trust him."

Jenn looked at Clopan then at the puppet, While I can tell you he's nothing like Frollo," she said, "I have to agree, that the full influence of what he has been taught is uncertain. Even so, I doubt that he'd do anything drastic." Jenn put the down the puppet. "The only thing he's ever wanted was to be accepted."

Jenn exited the booth and turned to the gypsy bowing her head," Thank you for your time."

"Madame Jeanette! Madame Jeanette!"

The children cried her name and dragged her to play with them. Clopan looked at the girl. Her foster father wa responsible for the death of his lover and the humiliation of his son. Even so the girl was kind and harmless. He saw great promise in her.

Clopan watched as Jenn turned up to toward the tower and waced to a figure hiding behhing the pillars of the balcony. He squinted his eyes to see, Quasimodo sheepishly waving back, then disappearing into the tower. He remembered the night he was born, the night before he was taken by Frollo.

Mirela cried as the pain seised her body. Clopan held her as her body went limp after pushing. "What pains her so much?" Clopan asked, holding his wife. The gypsy man who was delivering the baby, Luca, had a look of distress on his face.

"It is the child," he said, "It is not in posistion. It may be impossible that they both won't survive."

"THEN FORGET THE CHILD! I WILL NOT ALLOW MIRELAS LIFE TO BE TAKEN."

Mirela suddenly crid in pain. She pushed as Luca coached her. After hours, a cry was heard. Luca made a distressed face toward Clopan, who immediately sqeesed Mirela in his arms. To his releif she moaned softly,"What's the matter,"he asked. "It is your son."

Luca showed him the baby, his face was deformed over his right eye, and his left shoulder arched up into a hump. "What's wrong with him,"

"It was how he was positioned," Luca explained, "his body was cramped and as he developed, the awkward position caused these deformities."

"Where is my son," Mirela said weakly.

"Mirela," said Clopan, "It may not be wise to-"

"Let me see my son!"

Luca handed her the baby, she looked at him with tears welling in her eyes. "He's beautiful."

"But his face," Clopan said.

"We have been judged for our ways for decades, who are we to judge our own son for his appearence."

Clopan nodded, and let the child grab his finger. "Then I'll make sure that he'll find sanctuary in this cruel world."

Clopan looked to the tower at his son,"Mirela," he said to himself, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him, but one day in the near future I believe he will find sanctuary," he looked at the girl playing eith the children, "Maybe he has even found some already."


	4. Chapter 4: His Little Sanctuary

Chapter 4: His Little Sanctuary

After her archery lesson, the sun began to set. The guards escorted Jeann to the tower. When they would leave her with Quasi, she slept in a room with a plank on the wall that acted as a bed. As he did care for the girl as his own daughter, Frollo had it arranged to be a more comfortable chamber. On the plank sat a hay matress with sheets of fine silk, a small fireplace was built on the left wall to keep her warm on chilly nights. There was even a small wardrobe that held some dresses when she needed.

The guards left Jeann at the steps to the landing where Quasi had been working in a replica of the city. He was upon the raptors ringing for the evening mass.

"We will be posted at the main doors of the cathedral m'lady" said the tall guard.

"Oui. Thank you."

When the guards left, Jeann walked over to Quasi's work bench. She picked up a half-carved block of wood, but became distracted by the silence of the bells. "Quasi," she called out.

The hunchback, who was already halfway down the scaffold, jumped to the landing to meet her. "Jeann," he saw her with the wood in her hand, "Oh, please don't look," he grabbed the wood from her hands and covered his work bench with a sheet. Jeanette giggled, "You have something to hide?"

"No," he bagan to blush, "it's just not finished."

"Op they're at it again," the small and plump gargoyle, Hugo, called out.

"Oh, leave them alone you fat hunk of stone!" The small and thin gargoyle, Lavern, scolded.

"How can he? He has no self-control," said the tallest and most gothic looking of the trio, Victor.

"Hey guys," Jeann said

The gargoyles ignored ger and continued arguing. Jeann thought about Clopan, and what he said about Frollo's hold on Quasimodo.

She touched his shoulder gently and he turned his head to face her, "Let's go to the balcony."

"Okay."

They walked to their favorite peak of the cathedral and sat, watching the stars come out.

"Quasi," she started, "Do you ever think about your mother?"

Quasi turned away trying to avoid the question. "Is that a yes?"

"Well," he said, "She abandoned me, but who could blame her."

"Quasi how can you know that for sure?"

"Well, Frollo-"

"Frollo thinks that the gypsies are evil. I walk the streets with them Quasi, and what he's told us isn't entirely true."

"Even if it isn't, what mother could love a child like me."

Jeann looked at him and took his hand. "What if she wanted to keep you, but couldn't. Maybe she was dying."

"I've thought if that."

"Has that ever put your mind at ease? That she wanted to keep you, but her body wouldn't allow it?"

"A little I suppose."

She took his hand. He would never know that his mother truly loved him and risked her life to save him.

"Although, you know Jeann," Quasi began, "You and I are the same in a way. For whatever reason our mothers abandoned us and Frollo took us in."

"Only to keep you in this tower."

"So," He took her hand, "Jeann I don't care if I never leave this tower. As long as I can see you. You're my best friend Jeanette."

Jeann smiled and leaned up against him, "And you're mine Quasi."

She leaned close against him and they looked up at the night sky. She had known him her entire life. For as long as he had known her she's protected him, given him some sanctuary from the world that scourned him.

"Hey Jeann," Quasi said, "Have you ever thought of your mother?"

She stayed silent, "Jeann?" Quasi shook her gently. She had fallen asleep. He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

As he left closing the door behind him, he wondered about Jeanette. Why did she ask about his mother? Only he wondered even more about hers.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night and the Sun God

Chapter 5: The Night and The Sun God

After Mirela's death, Frollo turned a blind eye to the gypsies for a short while. Luca and Clopan were released after two days. Once they were freed, they made there way to the Court of Miracles to meet Luca's sister, Rarti. They met her in the square of the gypsy hide out, where she sat on a crate weeping.

"Rarti!" Luca called, to his sister.

She looked up to see her brother, "Luca!" She ran to her brother greeting him with an embrace.

Clopan gently touched her shoulder. "Rarti," he said, "Where is Mirela?"

Her eyes welled up with more tears, "Oh Clopan."

Clopan fell to his knees, realizing that his lover was dead, "Where is her body?"

"She lays in the Cathedral of Notre Dame," Rarti said.

"Then we will retrieve her at night fall," Luca said taking his friends shoulder.

As soon as night fell, the three gypsies fled quietly into the cathedral. The archbishop was lighting candles. He stopped and turned to greet them. "God be with you my children."

"And with you," said Clopan.

"I think I know why you're here. Follow me."

The holy man lead them to a chamber where Mirela's body laid resting. Clopan ran to her side, again falling to his knees. He embraced his lovers body, weeping softly. Rarti cried into her brothers chest at the sight of her best friends body lying limp and dead. Clopan laid her back down and kissed her lifeless hand.

"I am so sorry for your loss," said the Archbishop.

"What of my son," asked Clopan as he faced the Holy Man.

"he sleeps in the belltower, in Frollo's care."

"Give him to me! I am his father, I will not have him raised by the hands stained with his mothers blood."

"If the child is in your care, Frollo will only arrest you and have him killed."

Clopan punched the chamber wall. Luca took his shoulder. "If Frollo brings him up he will live, and one day you can be reunited."

"No." Clopan interrupted the bishop,"If he is to be raised by that man, then there is no chance that he will see our people as anything but heathen."

"Clopan," Rarti said, "He is still your son. He is the only thing left of Mirela, you must at least have faith."

Clopan looked at Rarti. Her teary, saphire eyes stared back. He closed his eyes and nodded as Rarti hugged him.

The Archbishop had a grave dug out for them. Mirela was burried that night.

After a few months, the three gypsies returned to their regular lives. They performed and begged to try to get the next meal on the table. Rarti would dance in the square. She wore a purple dress when she danced. The men of the village approached her often in the hopes of relations, but the most she would do was offer them a dance; although there were a few who showed a little more force. It was then where Luca or Clopan would have to step in.

After Mirela's death, Frollo had aquired extra security. Amoung them was Lieutenant Pheobus. Even as a rookie, the soldier showed great promise and technique. He had watched Rarti and her dancing since he had arrived in Paris. He found himself getting jelous when she would dance for ther men.

Rarti noticed the handsom man as well. Whenever she saw him, she would wink at him and dance with more passion.

One cloudy day, many people stayed inside. Rarti arrived in the square and danced as usual. As she danced, someone had tossed her a silver piece in her hat from a distance. Rarti turned to see the soldier standing a few feet away.

"Hello." said Pheobus.

"Hello." Rarti blushed.

Pheobus looked down at the one silver piece in her hat, "Slow business today?"

"Yes," she said, "I didn't really hope for much. I just felt like dancing."

"Well you dance beautifilly, if I may say."

"Thank you, Sir," she blushed.

"Pheobus."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Pheobus. It means Sun God."

"Rarti."

"That's a lovely name."

"It means night."

"Really." Pheobus was intrigued by her name, and everything else about her.

They stared at each other for a momet. "I, uh," she said. "I had better be off. It looks like it may rain."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Heh." Pheobus rubbed the back of hs neck. "So um, I'll see you later then."

"Yes." Rarti smiled and ran off as it started to rain.

As she ran, her anklet fell off. Pheobus picked it up and held onto it.

"Till next time, Rarti."


	6. Chapter 6: A Frenchman's Eyes

Chapter 6: A Frenchman's Eyes

As the months passed, Phoebus and Rarti met more and more, everyday even. Every now and then Phoebus would give her a single flower or some bread. In return she would dance for him or kiss his cheek. Clopan was the first to find out about Phoebus. At first he said nothing, until Luca saw for himself.

One night, after she had spent some time with Phoebus, Rarti was walking through the sewer of the catecombs with a loaf of bread under her arm. Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, Luca and Clopan appeared in front of her. "Hello,"she said eyeing them.

"Where were you," Luca asked

"I was buying bread," she said showing them the loaf.

"Don't lie to me."

"Luca what would make you think I'm lying."

"I know about you and the soldier."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She began walking past them.

"Rarti," Clopan said taking her shoulder, "I saw you." Rarti didn't turn around. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "How could you? That man works for Follo, the man who murdered Mirela, you're best friend!"

"He's not at all like that monster, Clopan," she turned to face the two men. "The food I've been bringing, he has given to me for the rest of us. He is kind, and nothing like the other soldiers."

"Rarti," Luca said, "All he wants is what the other men want. What was taken by force from our mother. Only he has mastered a tactic to make you think otherwise."

"Your wrong," she walked away leaving the men standing in the tunnel.

The next night, Rarti met with Phoebus again. They went for a walk around the river that surrounded the city.

"Phoebus," she said, "the food you give me; not only I, but my family are so greatful for."

"Really?" He chuckled, "Your brother didn't seem too appreciative earlier."

"He spoke to you?" Her cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, he told me about his suspicions about me because of Frollo. Although I'm not that sure he believed me, I told him that he had nothing to worry about. I know what it's like to have to live off of the streets."

Rarti looked at him. "My parents died when I was young," he said, "I was living on the streets for ten years. I wasn't completely on my own though. There were some soldiers in my village who looked after me. They taught me how to defend myself and how to earn my meals instead of stealing them. They were the reason I was recuited in the first place."

"Phoebus," she said, "I had no idea."

"Hey don't you go feeling sorry for me," he smiled at her. He held her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, "It seems that we aren't so different after all."

Phoebus pushed a strand of her loose curly hair out of her face. Rarti looked away, "You must understand why my brother feels the way he does about you. It has to do with how I was concieved."

"What do you mean?"

Rarti faced him, "Luca and I," she said, "we don't have the same father. His father was arrested and killed in prison. The soldier who arrested him raped my mother."

"That soldier is your father."

Rarti nodded, "That's why my eyes are are blue. My mother died when I was young, so Luca practically raised me. Despite who my father was he has always protected me. That's why he's so harsh towards you."

"He doesn't want you to end up like your mother."

Rarti nodded and looked down. Phoebus lifted her chin and kissed her. She hesitated at first, but then kissed him back. As Phoebus pulled away, he said, "I love you Rarti. I'll prove myself to your brother someday. Until then, he'll just have to deal with me." Rarti smiled and kissed him again.

As the months passed, Phobus and Rarti met at night. They would spend many nights together. They kept their relations secret from Luca the best they could. Although things changed when Phoebus was drafted for the war.

"What?" Rarti said in shock after he told her.

"I know. He held her hands in his.

"When do you leave?"

Phoebus hesitated and took a breath, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Tears welled in her eyes, she slipped her right hand out of his and clutched her stomach.

"Hey," he said taking her in an embrace, "I'll come back. I'll come back for you; but I need you to promise you'll wait for me."

Phoebus cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eye, wiping away her tears, "Of course I will, "she said.

Phoebus kissed her forehead, "When I come back, I'll make you my wife, if you'll have me."

She smiled at him, "Yes." As they kissed, Rarti's mind raced. For two weeks she had gotten sick in the morning. She knew exactly why.

Phoebus left early the next morning. Their last kiss, before he rode away on his horse, tingled Rarti's lips. A few moments later he stomach began to feel queasy. She ran to the river and threw up. After wiping her mouth with her arm, she cried holding her stomach.

She wished she had told him, but she waited too long. As she cried she rubbed her stomach, knowing that her child may very well live without a father.


	7. Chapter 7: Her Fathers Skin

Chapter 7: Her Fathers Skin

Rarti was able to hide her pregnancy for two months. Just before she started showing, Luca and Clopan found out. Rarti was dancing as usual while Luca played the flute. Suddenly she stopped and stumbled back. Luca stood up and steadied her.

She immediately ran and threw up around the corner of the cathedral. Clopan and Luca came up to her. "Rarti," her brother said,"you've been getting sick in the morning since that soldier left."

"Have I," she said coyly.

"Rarti!" Luca scolded, "Enough with these games!" He looked her in the eye,"Are you with child?"

Shamefully, Rartu nodded. Luca walked away unable to look at her.

"Luca," she said, "He will come back. He asked me to marry him. He knows what it's like to live like we do! He's lived on the streets!"

Clopan's eyes widened at her words. He exchanged a glance with Luca then gently took Rarti by the shoulders, "Rarti, even if what you've been told is true, there is no way of knowing that he won't die in combat."

"Well then my little one will need its mother." she looked at Luca, "Luca please look at me."

He turned to her with dissapointed eyes. "I know you're upset with me," she said, "but this won't be the same as with our mother. I love him. I love my child, and even if he dies, he has given me a piece of him that I will always be able to cherish."

Luca looked into her eyes and sighed. "Does he know?"

"No," she nodded.

"Then we'll have to make sure the two of you will be ready for his return."

Rarti looked into his eyes. It was clear that he was doubtful, and that he was keeping quiet for her. Rarti didn't need to doubt. She believed that he would come back for her. Even in his doubt, she knew he'd honor her wishes. She hugged her brother as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

All was well for only a short time. As Rarti neared the end of her pregnancy, she fell ill. Early contractions made her weak and confined her to her bed. As the days went by, the contractions got closer and more intense; and when her water had finally broken, blood came with it. Once they saw this, a midwife examined her to check the position of the baby. Luca rubbed her back and coached her breathing.

After talking to the midwife, Clopan pulled Luca aside, "What is it? Is it like with Quasimodo?"

"No," Luca said, "The child is in position. It is her. The strain her labor has put on her body has made her weak. The delivery may kill her." Luca, hung his head and rubbed his face, Clopan put a hand on his friends shoulder.

It was hours before she made any progress. When the child started to crown, she began to tear and bleed. Once the child was born, it immediatly started to cry. "It's a girl," the midwife said. The baby had pale skin, and dark brown hair.

Rarti smiled slightly with her eyes closed. She was covered in a cold sweat and short of breath. Luca traded places with the midwife, who gave the baby to Clopan. He cleaned it then gave the little girl to Rarti. She had little strength but did her best to keep the child in her arms.

She had lost alot of blood and was still bleeding. "Luca," she said. He met her eyes,"She had been blessed with her grandfathers hair and her fathers skin."

"How is that a blessing," he asked as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

"So no one will know that she is the daughter of a gypsy."

"Rarti," Clopan said as she almost dropped the child.

Luca rushed to her side and held her upright. "Luca," she said opening her eyes.

"You will live," he said, "I won't let you suffer the same fate!"

"Luca," she touched his face, "it's not the same. All will be well." Tears stained Luca's cheeks.

"My child is blessed. I want you to take her to the Palace of Justice. Frollo will take her in and give her a better life."

Clopan looked at her, holding the baby, "Rarti, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do," she said laying her hand on the swaddled child, "For months I've known I wouldn't be able to care for her. He will not reject her because she doesn't look like us. She won't have to fight for her next meal or be scared for her life; and when her father returns, he'll be able to watch over her from afar. I need you to watch her until then. I need you to tell him of her; and to tell him to give her my anklet, so she'll always have some piece of me. Promise me you'll do this."

Luca looked her in the eyes and took her hand, "I promise, sister."

Rarti looked at the baby and rubbed her finger against its cheek," May you have a peaceful life my child; and may you never have to suffer as we do everyday." Rarti closed her yes. Her hand fell to the floor as she took her last breath.

As soon as she died, the child began to cry. Clopan cooed at the child and rocked it in his arms.

Luca held his sister in is arms, "Take the child to Frollo," Clopan looked at him, "We must keep our word." Luca laid his sister's body down and covered her with a sheet.

Clopan nodded, placed the baby girl in a basket and left the Court of Miracles. He carefully and quietly made his way past the guards and placed the baby on the steps. Before he left he held the childs head, "May your mothers wishes for you be fufilled _unul mic_."

He left quickly as the child began to cry. Upon the discovery of the child, the guards brought her to the Frollo.

"Was there a note?" Frollo asked looking into the basket.

"No," replied one of the soldier, "Shall we bring her to the orphanage?"

Frollo looked at the soldier then back at the child. The girl began to cry, so he carefully picked her up and rocked her in his arms. As the child stopped crying, Frollo smiled slightly. He looked up at the soldier, "Call for a nurse. The girl will be raised in my care, I do need a successor after all."

"Yes, Sir."

As the soldier left, Frollo walked the child to the fireplace.

"The Lord does work in mysterious ways. whoever you came from must have been very confident to leave you here. They clearly wanted more for you. I suppose I can do that, and maybe one day you too will prove to be of use." the judge smiled at the sleeping child.

"Now then, Jeanette Marie. I feel that name would suit you well."


	8. Chapter 8: A Fathers Promise

Chapter 8: A Fathers Promise

About three years after Rarti's death, Phoebus returned. He was passing through the village on his way to be knighted Captain by the king. As soon as he arrived, he immediately ran to Clopan and Luca asking for Rarti. Their silence brought him immediate concern, "What happened?"

"Phoebus," Luca took a breath then placed a hand on his shoulder, "she is gone."

Phoebus didn't believe him, "W-what? No, no she can't be-How?!"

"It's true," Clopan said, "she died just over three years ago."

Phoebus slid down the side of a nearby wagon and ran his hands through his blonde locks. "How did she die?"

"She died in childbirth."

He immediately picked his head up, "What?" Luca nodded. Phoebus stood up and thought about how long he'd been gone. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his child.

"Damn this war," he punched the wagon behind him, "I should've abandoned my post. I could've been here for her."

Luca took his shoulder, "Her dying wish was that you'd look after her."

"Her, I have a daughter? W-where is she?"

"The Palace of Justice," Clopan said. "She looks not like a gypsy, and has been raised by the Judge."

Just then his carriage pulled up in the town square. The Judge emerged holding the hand of a little girl with deep blue eyes. Phoebus immediately knew, "She has her mother's eyes."

Phoebus watched as the girl was greeted by the village children and ran off to play with them. Frollo attended to business with the shop keepers, leaving her under the guard's supervision. As Jeann ran, she tripped and fell. When she began to cry, Phoebus rushed to her aid and helped her up.

"Hey there, it's alright."

"I want my daddy," the toddler whimpered. Hurt, Phoebus turned around to see Frollo enter a shop, "Your daddy's busy, but don't worry, it'll be okay. Did you hurt anything?" He began checking her arms and legs for scrapes.

"Who are you," she asked

"I'm Phoebus," he said with a smile, "I'm a soldier."

"You don't look like it."

He chuckled at her observation, "Well that's because I'm not in my uniform; but I promise I am. Can you tell me your name?"

"Jeanette Marie."

"That's a lovely name." The girl smiled at him bashfully.

"Jeanette," Frollo said approaching them. He yes Phoebus as he stood and saluted him out of habit. "Jeanette, who is this man?"

"He's a soldier, Daddy."

"Is he?"

"Yes Sir," Phoebus ad eased, "I'm on leave.

"And what were you doing with my child, Lieutenant?"

"She tripped and fell. I was just making sure she wasn't hurt."

Frollo picked up the girl, "Are you hurt Jeanette?"

"No Daddy."

"Very well," he turned to Phoebus, "Well thank you Lieutenant. Come along Jeanette."

He set her down and took her hand. The girl looked back at the soldier and waved. "Au revoir, Phoebus!"

As he watched Frollo lead his daughter away, he took her mother's anklet out of her pocket and held it. Clopan came up behind him. "She also asked," He said, "That you give her the gold ring; so that she would always have a piece of her mother with her."

Phoebus shook his head, "No, not yet." He turned to Clopan and handed him the golden ring.

"I leave again in two days. This time I may not come back. I can't look after her like Rarti wanted, while I can never forgive myself for that, I can't help it. I can't give her this without Frollo being suspicious. Promise me that you will when she's old enough to know the truth about her mother. If I do return, I'll come for her; but if I don't, she must never know I'm her father. Hopefully that won't be the case." He looked at his daughter as she resumed playing with the other children.

Luca stood next to him, "You have two days left," he said. "That's two days less without her father."

For those two days till his departure, he watched over his daughter; and played a game or two when the Judge wasn't looking. When he told her he had to leave, she ran into his arms and hugged him, "I'll miss you." Phoebus froze for a moment then held his daughter tightly.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be back."

He set her down and got to her level. He raised her sad face by the chin and smiled at her, "I promise." It was with those words that he vowed to himself that he'd survive and come back for her; no matter what it would take.


End file.
